Fighting With Desire
by Whitlocked
Summary: I am up against the wall now and Bella is still stalking towards me. I consider bounding out the window like Edward did, but my pride won’t let me cower from this overheated human. A lemony one-shot in Jasper’s POV. Rated: MA. For adults only.


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Fighting with Desire**

**Penname: Whitlocked**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jasper, but unfortunately SM does.**

**Thank you-Project Team Beta**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:****  
****www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

Summary: I am up against the wall now and Bella is still stalking towards me. I consider bounding out the window like Edward did, but my pride won't let me cower from this overheated human. A lemony one-shot in Jasper's POV.

Crouching high in a tree above Bella's bedroom, I can feel the passion coming off her, it is need and it feels like my own bloodlust. As Alice foretold, Edward is refusing her once again. His fear and panic have him apologizing and bounding out the window. Even though I find it a bit odd my wife would ask me to go teach my brother's girl how to pleasure herself, I long ago learned not to question her. I know my power could be helpful with this, and I think that is why she asked me. She told me she tried the scenario with both of us here but it ended badly. So, I jumped down from the tree and run across the yard, scaling the house and jumping in through her window.

Bella is standing near the mirror with her forehead pressed to the glass and one arm slung above her head. She is breathing heavy and her eyes are closed. I don't see how Edward refuses her. I can see the heat radiating from her body, and the scent of her blood, sweat and arousal are a heady combination that makes my cock stir. She is wearing a thin white tank top and matching boy shorts. I never realized her legs were so amazing and her ass just peaks out the bottom. I speak her name and she turns abruptly.

"Jasper!" she yelps in surprise.

Her breasts are barely covered by the sheer cotton of her tank and I begin to think my wife must really trust me to send me on this errand as I can't help but ogle her.

"Bella, it's ok, I am not here to hurt you. Alice asked me to come and talk with you about something."

I should probably send her a calming vibe but her aroused state will only help the lesson. Bella just looks at me, her eyes portray a calm fire, and she seems to be waiting for me to continue.

"Bella, I know how you are feeling; I know what my brother has been unwittingly doing to you. I can feel it every time you are around. I want you to know he loves you so much and that he does want you, but his overwhelming emotions are fear, panic, and desire. He doesn't know how to handle it."

Bella's eyes look down and her hands swipe back and forth across her waist causing her beautiful breasts to rise and fall and plump themselves making her nipples more erect. Her eyes look to mine in challenge.

"Is that what Alice sent you here for? I already know that, it doesn't change anything" she said.

"No, Bella. Alice sent me here to give you a lesson in self-love. She feels if you could only learn to pleasure yourself, the unrequited passion for Edward might become more manageable."

I know I should feel awkward discussing this with her, she and I are not exactly close, but the intensity of her emotions spur me on and I find I can barely feel my own emotions right now.

She laughs and as she pushes off the wall toward me, I take a step back against the window. The lust I feel from her is getting stronger. She smiles at me but her eyes are fierce, "Don't worry Jasper, I'm not going to hurt you"…fuck.

I am up against the wall now and Bella is still stalking towards me. I consider bounding out the window like Edward did, but my pride won't let me cower from this overheated human. She slides up to me and I can feel her nipples brush my chest. The warmth of her skin heats my own and her hand comes up to my neck and grips me as she pulls me down to whisper in my ear. I feel her hot breath blow down my shirt and I shudder. I can feel her desire and my own panic. What exactly did Alice send me to do? I hear her lick her lips and she breathes in my ear:

"I appreciate the thought Jasper, but it is not my own hands that my body longs to feel." Her body relaxes into mine as she moves back and over toward my other ear and speaks again.

"I yearn to feel his strong hands roam my body, to feel his cold tongue slide against my heat. I want to feel him moving inside me. I want to be filled by him; consumed. I want to feel his cold breath on my neck, his honey scent in my head, as I cum on his hand and moan his name. I want to feel the weight of his body pressing me into the bed. I want to mold my warm body to his cold strength. I want to feel his hands press into my hips as he pushes into me. I want to wrap my legs around him as he holds me to the wall and loses himself in our love. I want to give him my body, my heart, my soul, and he refuses. He knows my body hums for him, the electricity is palpable and it isn't enough. I want to see him release in me, I want to know all of him, and I want him to taste me, love me, fill me and never stop."

I take a deep breath to calm myself and realize breathing is not in my best interest right now. She turns again pressing her back into my chest, her head drops to my shoulder and she sighs, her ass pushes off my swollen cock as she strides forward. I am glued to the wall. Fighting my own desire to be what she needs, to give her everything she asked for and more. The fog, the spell, I was in while she spoke begins to lift and I chant: Alice, Alice, must find Alice.

She bends forward slightly and picks up a towel, "Thanks Jasper, but perhaps it is not me who your lesson would be most beneficial for. Mmmmhhh, I think I will think about that while I take a bath."

With that she leaves the room, I am still glued to the wall. I reach down and open the window, hoping the fresh air will clear my head. All I can see right now is flashbacks of the way her shorts rode up when she bent to pick up her towel and I saw a flash of her swollen pink flesh.

I cave; I jump from the window and tear off into the woods for home. I am running fast, the sights blurring around me. I reach home and inhale deeply. Where is she? I need her, Alice isn't here, fuck. I can sense Edward though. He is home alone and his simmering rage is being banged out on the keys of the piano. I try to calm myself and decide perhaps Bella is right; it is Edward who needs the lesson in self-love.

I enter the house and Edward is still at the piano. A dark and powerfully loud cry of music is saturating the house. I step behind him and I see him sniff the air before he speaks, "Why do I smell Bella on you?"

His hands pound the keys, but he did not turn. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up and I can see his tense forearms moving lithely over the keys.

"Alice sent me on an errand to speak with Bella. But after a painful conversation with her, I think she may be right, the lesson as it were, may be most beneficial for you."

"Jasper, I am not in the mood for this right now. Please leave me alone" he says.

"I can't, she is right. Edward, I can feel how you are feeling, how much you want to take Bella, but also how much you want to protect her from you and deny your own urges."

"What lesson are you talking about? What did you say to my Bella?"

I let him in my head as I remember being in her room, her scent, her body, her words in my ear, the ones I can't stop hearing…"it is not my own hands that my body longs to feel…" As I relive it, I can see Edward tense. He breathes harder and his hands fly to his hair, like he is going to rip it from his skull.

I move forward and put my hand on his shoulder, his back still to me. "Edward, let me help you." He snaps around making eye contact for the first time.

"Jasper, how in the hell can you help me?"

Thinking it will be easier for him, I imagine him pleasuring himself and Edward slams his head on top of the piano and the sound reverberates throughout the room.

"Fuck Jasper, don't you think I have thought of that, but Christ, I have never done that, and I don't think I could."

I smile…progress.

"Yes, Edward you can. I think you must. You can't keep you or Bella in this state much longer, one of you will snap. This will help you with her, if you can learn to understand and control your own sexual impulses you will feel safer around her. I promise." I can feel his defenses start to crumble.

"But, God Jasper, what would she think of me?"

I remember the last thing Bella said to me…"Thanks Jasper, but perhaps it is not me who your lesson would be most beneficial for. Mmmmhhhh, I think I will think about that while I take a bath." I can feel Edward's desire, lust, rage, and trepidation rolling through him.

"Edward, you are a mind reader, you have to know how normal it is for guys to masturbate."

He doesn't move from the piano bench, his body is bowed over the keys. I dash up the stairs and grab some warming lubricant and a towel from my nightstand and return to the living room. His head is still on the piano, his body rigid, and his emotions tense with desire and rage. I set the supplies down on the bench and step behind him.

"Edward, I am going to walk you through this. Don't worry, I have done this many times myself, so has every other vampire in this house, including Carlisle." Edward relaxes slightly. "I want you to do what I say, don't think, analyze, or judge; just do and feel. I want you to concentrate on the directions and picture Bella, imagine the ways she wants you, she is safe, and imagine giving in to her desires and your own."

I can feel his passions spike. "Edward, take off your shirt." His head snaps toward me and his face is contorted. "It's ok; I just want you to be comfortable." He slumps down a little and I can see him working the buttons slowly. He doesn't move to take it off. I move forward and place my hands on the two halves of the shirt and slide it over his shoulders and down his chiseled arms. He lets out a long breath and I smile. All I can see is his back, his arms, and the low waist of his blue jeans.

"Edward, unbutton you jeans."

"God, Jasper, I can't do this" he says.

"Yes you can, just let go, do what I tell you."

I hear the button coming undone and the zipper sliding down. I wonder if he is hard and I hear him growl, I will take that as a yes.

"I want you to reach in and pull your dick out, slide your jeans down a bit and let your balls out too."

I see him reach down and do as I instructed his body quivering as he feels the air on his long imprisoned manhood. "Put some of the lubricant on your hands. Feel how silky and warm it is, just like Bella."

"With your right hand encircle your dick with your palm and slowly slide up and down the shaft. Feel how smooth the skin is, feel how the sensation spikes when you reach the head. Good Edward, that feels good doesn't it? Now, I want you to slide your hand a little faster and turn your wrist when you get to the top."

He grunts and I can see his hips buck slightly forward. He is breathing hard and the muscles in his back and neck are rolling with the motion. "Keep doing that, up and down, turn your wrist at the top, that's right Edward, feel it, let yourself go. Now, with your left hand reach down and gently cup your balls, lightly, slowly massage them, roll them in your palm while you work yourself with your other hand."

I think he has had enough instruction and I remember Bella, too. My thoughts speeding up: the look of legs as she leaned on the mirror, the swells of her breasts barely hidden under cotton, the way she stalked toward me, the feel of her nipples on my chest, her breath on my neck, and then her words, her longing to feel him, to be consumed by him, to taste him. I remember the feelings of passion, lust, and heat, the scent of her blood, arousal, and sweat radiating off her body as she leaned her back in to me. The feelings of her ass brushing up against my cock as she moved away from me. Finally, the view of her body as she bent forward and the stunning peek of swollen pink flesh. I am engorged with desire; both hers and Edwards as I watch him touch himself. He is reaching the peak and he is moving, his hips pulsing forward, his back and arms showing how hard he is working himself. He moans again and I can feel his release coming. He shouts "Oh God, Bella, please", his body convulses and I can smell his cum.

The feelings from him only wane a little. He is slumped forward on the piano again and I move forward and lean into his ear and hand him the towel.

"You feel a little better, don't you?" He lets out a moaning growl. "Now, do that a couple more times, take a shower, or go do it in the shower, trust me that's nice too, and then go talk to Bella."

I fight off the desire to kiss him on the cheek and place my hand on his bare back.

"Trust me Edward, remember everything I just taught you and do it again." I turn to leave and I can hear the bottle opening and the sound of his slick hand moving as he moans.

At this point, my libido is desperate. The hard on in my pants is threatening to burst through. I turn and run into the woods. Where is Alice? She is always there for me when I need her. Then I catch the scent of her arousal ever so lightly in the air. The rumble in my chest is loud as I realize she is ready for me. She must have seen me; she must know I am coming for her. I follow the scent, tearing through the forest at full speed. I begin to realize she must be near the swimming hole we so often go skinny dipping in. Fuck, I love my wife. Losing the battle with desire I have been fighting all day, I let out a roar.

I can see her now, my Alice. She is in the water, waist high, her back is bowed, laid out across the rock. One hand on her breast, kneading the flesh, her other hand is below the water, moving in circles over herself. I freeze at the edge of the water, a small smile graces her lips and she moans my name, "Jasper."

She is beautiful and I can't help but stand and stare at her. The white smooth skin, her soft pink nipples, the way her stomach moves as she touches herself. Then I can't take it anymore. I rip off my clothes and dive under the water. She doesn't stop her ministrations. I come up her body, my hands ghosting over her thighs; my tongue reaches out and finds her sex. I continue to move up cresting the water. I slide my tongue up her stomach and my mouth encompasses her breast. She moves her hands from herself and wraps her arms around my neck and her legs move around my waist. I move to enter her and my tongue pushes into her mouth as I force myself inside her, sheathing myself in her in one stroke. I want to be in her, all of me, to devour her. For a moment this is all I can do, I am so overwhelmed by her, I freeze, her lips on mine, her tongue swirling in my mouth. She breaks the kiss, "Please Jasper, I need you."

I break and move her back to the rock and begin moving in and out of her. I can only move so much because the grip of her legs on my ass and her hold on my neck won't let me move more than that. Every part of her is around me. I bury myself within her and can feel the contraction of her muscles.

"Yes, Alice, Please cum for me." She writhes underneath me and her body spasms in pleasure. I attempt to move deeper into her and I feel it building. The force of my orgasm rocks my body and I pound her into the rock. My body begins to still and I look into her angelic face. "My God Alice, I love you." She smiles at me and kisses me again breathing out "I love you too."

My erection is still rock hard, but being the gentleman I am, I move out of my wife and give her room to move. I step back and try to catch my non-existent breath. Her coy smile tells me she isn't done yet either. Her hands moving over her breasts as she watches me, she turns to face the rock and steps up a little, her ass cresting the water. She leans forward on to the rock and sways her hips at me. Fuck….

With speed, I am on her, my hands at the side of her head, my lips at her ear. I growl her name and her ass sways. I slide a hand down her side and move to massage circles on her sex. She rubs her ass into my erection. My chest rumbles, we have never done that before. Does she really want me like that? She dips forward further exposing her entrance to me. My hands fly to her hips and I begin rubbing the tip of my dick up and down the cleft of her ass. She is moaning loudly and her ass is grinding into me.

I whisper in her ear, "Alice, baby, are you sure? Is this what you want?" The tip of my dick is pushing at her entrance. And then she moans the one thing she knows I long to hear "Take me."

I push into her slowly. Her ass is warm and tight. She spreads her legs wider to let me in more and I can feel myself crumple at the feel of taking her like this. I push in further and she pushes back into me forcing me all the way in. My body convulses with pleasure and she is moving over me, my hand on her heat, the other bracing myself on the rock, because even for a vampire, this is almost too much.

She reaches back and wraps her hand around my head moaning, "Oh…..Jasper." I tilt forward and suck on her neck. My desire peaked again and every part of me wants to feel her. Then I can feel the warm rush of her juices coating my balls and she is milking my cock as she cums again. I can't take anymore. I steady myself on the rock and grab her across the waist and slam into her again, and again. I erupt within her and my legs jerk under me. My chest vibrates with the release. I slow and hold her to me against the rock, my body unwilling to leave hers. We stay like this for awhile, enveloped in each other, breathing together, listening to the water and the wind through the trees.

I hear a soft giggle escape her lips, and I turn to see her beautiful face, her eyes alight with mischief. "Wait, Alice, did you plan this? Did you know this would happen? That Bella wouldn't want my help, what she would say, how it would make me feel. What I would do with Edward?"

I look into her eyes and her angelic face just smiles.

**A/N-Thank you for reading! Did you have a favorite part? Please review.**


End file.
